Leyendas reales
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Los monstruos solo existen en los cuentos de hadas y en las leyendas ¿no? Regalo para Patty (Nochedeinvierno13)


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_¡Feliz cumple Patty!_

_Aquí te traigo un pequeño regalito para tu cumple, espero que te guste porque esa historia me dio mucho estrés xD Empezando por no saber que regalarte (porque vi todos los topics de cumpleaños en donde estás anotada xDDD) y al final mezclé la petición de la tercera generación (del foro First) con la del foro de originales , así que… bueno eso es lo que salió._

_Por tu mala suerte no tuve tanto tiempo y salió mucho más corto de lo que planeaba D:_

_En fin, te dejo leer xD_

_Espero que te la pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños ;)_

_Un abrazo muy grande_

* * *

Roxanne estaba tamborileando los dedos sobre el pergamino, mientras mordisqueaba una pluma. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pues aún no sabía que escribir para ese artículo que le había pedido el jefe y había sido muy claro con su pedido: _Algo espectacular, nuevo, emocionante Roxanne, o estás despedida._ Como si le importara. Pero no quería darle el gusto de patearla fuera del periódico, al menos no sin luchar.

El sonido de la chimenea la hizo voltear y vio la cabeza rubia de Lysander aparecer entre las llamas verdes.

—¿Roxy?— Preguntó.

La chica corrió hacia la chimenea, se arrodilló frente a ella y saludó a su amigo. Le preguntó sobre las últimas novedades de su viaje y se emocionó al escuchar los lugares tan preciosos que había visitado.

—Enserio, deberías venir. En esa isla hay tantas cosas que ver. Debo decir que he estado retrasando la eliminación de la plaga en el castillo de Peel para aprovechar y visitar todo el lugar. Sabes que en cuanto termine, el Ministerio me querrá de vuelta en casa.

Roxanne conocía demasiado bien a Lysander. Sabía que seguramente hubiera podido exterminar la plaga por la cual había sido llamado desde hace días, pero no desperdiciaría un viaje así, no cuando pudiera sacarle algo de provecho. Además, seguro que ya estaba buscando alguna criatura mágica inexistente.

—Ahora debería irme— comenzó a despedirse, pero algo llamó su atención y vio que el rostro de su amigo se alejaba un poco del fuego, como si estuviera viendo detrás de él —. ¿Qué diablos?—dijo a la nada—, ¡Roxy!— gritó antes que la llamada se cortara.

—¡Lys!— gritó la pelirroja a su vez, moviendo su mano hacia el fuego intentando encontrar a su amigo, pero la llamada se había cortado.

Se quedó mirando la chimenea tratando de entender que había pasado, sin lograr encontrar una solución a lo que pudiera haberle pasado a su amigo. Se levantó de un salto y tomó su abrigo, lista para dirigirse al ministerio y pedir un traslador hacia la Isla de Man. Al llegar al lugar frunció el ceño ante la puerta cerrada. Lanzó un _tempus_ y se dio cuenta que el Ministerio había cerrado hacia una hora. Maldijo su suerte y se encaminó hacia el Londres muggle, decidida a encontrar otra manera para llegar a la isla.

De pura casualidad, o por obra del destino, un hombre afuera de un bar le preguntó adónde iba. Ella le respondió de mala gana, sin querer perder tiempo con un viejo alcohólico, pero el hombre le indicó que había un vuelo en menos de una hora hacia el lugar. Roxanne miró al hombre con escepticismo.

—¿Cómo sabes?— preguntó.

El anciano le comentó que tomaba ese vuelo todas las semanas, para visitar lo que quedaba de su familia, que vivía en la Isla. Demasiado feliz con su suerte le agradeció al hombre y salió corriendo hacia un callejón oscuro, donde planeaba aparecerse cerca del aeropuerto, que conocía gracias a su padre, que había querido viajar a Latinoamérica por ese medio.

*#*#*

Cuando aterrizó en la Isla, ya había anochecido. A pesar de querer buscar a su amigo inmediatamente, sabía que no lo lograría hasta que saliera el sol. En esas condiciones era probable que ella se perdiera. Decidió parar a cenar en una taberna y se quedó a pasar la noche, al día siguiente empezaría la búsqueda.

Cuando se levantó a primera hora de la mañana, le preguntó a la mujer que atendía el lugar sobre cómo llegar al castillo de la ciudad y ella amablemente le indicó la ruta. Roxanne no perdió el tiempo, tomó un taxi y se dirigió hacia el castillo velozmente.

Cuando se acercaron a un pequeño puente, el taxista la miró por el espejo retrovisor.

—Salude a las hadas—comentó. Roxanne lo miró confundida, sin entender porque un muggle diría algo así –, buenos días hadas— exclamó el muggle.

Tras recibir una mirada de advertencia, la bruja siguió el ejemplo del hombre, sintiéndose un poco tonta mientras saludaba a las hadas. Al cruzar el pequeño puente, el taxista le contó la leyenda del lugar, asegurando que las personas que les faltaban al respeto a las hadas, sufrían terribles accidentes. Roxanne no podía creer eso, no cuando sabía que las hadas eran seres diminutos y no peligrosos. Después de eso, no se detuvieron hasta llegar al pequeño puente que conectaba la ciudad de Peel con la isla de San Patricio, lugar donde se encontraba el castillo.

La chica pagó y se bajó del coche, encaminándose hacia los muros de piedras que aún rodeaban el lugar. A simple vista parecía un lugar en ruinas, pero sabía que el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, junto con el representante de la Isla, estaban interesados en mantenerlo por ser un antiguo centro celta. De hecho, una vez estuvo cerca pudo sentir la magia recorrer el lugar. Parecía como volver a Hogwarts.

Un hombre salió de algún lugar sin que Roxanne se percatase y le obstruyó el paso.

—Lo siento señorita, el lugar está en mantenimiento. No hay visitas.

La chica lo miró, tratando de saber si era un muggle o un mago el encargado de alejar a los visitantes del lugar, pero el mango de la varita sobresaliendo del pantalón del hombre, respondió su pregunta.

—Vengo de parte del Ministro Británico. Hemos recibido una llamada de auxilio de nuestro exterminador— mintió ella.

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero la dejó pasar. Receloso la siguió dentro del castillo, hasta la habitación en la que Lysander se había instalado. Ella se lanzó hacia la chimenea, el último lugar dónde sabía había estado e intentó averiguar que podía haber pasado. Había huellas que indicaban que el chico había sido arrastrado desde la chimenea, pero no indicaba hacia dónde.

El ánimo de Roxanne se levantó al no encontrar rastros de sangre, eso podía ser una buena señal, tal vez el atacante no lo había herido, aunque si hubiera sido un mago, podría haberlo matado sin dejar rastros. Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento negativo, no quería perder la esperanza. Aunque al ver la varita del chico en el suelo, pensó lo peor.

El hombre que vigilaba el castillo se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y comenzó a inspeccionar los papeles. No fue nada fácil, pues Lysander era desordenado por naturaleza. Solo encontró el informe preliminar que le habían mandado referente a la plaga en el castillo y unos cuantos apuntes sobre los lugares que había visitado. También había algunos dibujos de extrañas criaturas que nunca antes había visto, pero la chica lo tranquilizó, explicándole que probablemente eran animales imaginarios.

El chico, que se presentó como Mian, miró horrorizado el dibujo de una criatura cubierta de pelo negro, con unas garras capaces de destrozar a un ser humano y unos colmillos que podrían desgarrar a mordiscos cualquier cosa. Roxanne se acercó con curiosidad y vio que en la inscripción inferior, venía una pequeña descripción de lo que suponía que era.

—Según el testimonio de algunos habitantes de la isla, existe una criatura horrible, única en su especie. Los lugareños la describen como un ogro peludo, con largos colmillos y garras. Dicen que pocos han sobrevivido a su ataque, aunque la última mujer que lo hizo, argumentó que el monstruo está al servicio de las hadas…— leyó Roxanne —, ¿Qué pasa con eso? Es solo una estúpida leyenda muggle, ¿no?

Mian negó con la cabeza, demasiado asustado para articular palabra. Tras unos minutos, cuando finalmente se relajó, le explicó a la bruja que el Buggane, como se llamaba el monstruo, existía realmente. Nadie sabía qué especie era ni cómo había surgido, pero estaba claro que no era un buen presagio encontrarse a uno. El hombre le explicó que la mujer que había dado testimonio de haber sobrevivido al Buggane, había sido una bruja y había asegurado que el monstruo no podía dañarla debido a la magia que había en ella; a pesar de eso, había estado gravemente herida al momento de escapar y había sido perseguida por las hadas durante un tiempo, hasta que logró aplacar su ira.

—Si eso es cierto, ¡está vivo! ¿Dónde empezamos a buscarlo?— preguntó Roxanne con entusiasmo.

—Si lo que cuentan es verdad y trabaja para las hadas, deberíamos empezar a buscar por el "Puente de las hadas" , es el lugar con más concentración de esos seres en toda la Isla.

La chica decidió seguir a Mian, agradecida de haberse topado con alguien del lugar que conociera tan bien esas viejas leyendas. Ella nunca hubiera encontrado ni una sola pista que seguir en todo eso.

*#*#*

En cuanto se acercaron al puente que la chica había cruzado en la mañana, se pusieron tensos. Siguieron la tradición de saludar a las hadas por miedo a recibir represalias, y comenzaron a seguir el pequeño curso de agua que pasaba por debajo de ellos. Se adentraron en el bosque con las varitas en ristre, escuchando cualquier sonido que delatara movimiento.

Cuando habían llegado a lo más profundo del bosque, comenzaron a ver pequeñas hadas revoloteando entre los árboles. Mian las saludó con respeto y Roxanne se apresuró a imitarlo, bajo la atenta mirada de aquellas diminutas criaturas. Al parecer satisfechas, se alejaron volando entre las hojas de los árboles.

—¿No deberíamos seguirlas?— preguntó la chica mirando hacia la dirección donde habían desaparecidos las hadas.

El hombre negó, argumentando que tendrían que encontrar una cueva, o algo parecido, porque era el único lugar donde un monstruo del tamaño de un Buggane podría esconderse. Siguieron buscando durante horas, y cuando por fin se estaban dando por vencidos, escucharon un rugido.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido. Se pararon al entrar en un claro, a simple vista no había nada, pero otro rugido los guió hasta un montón de hojas a los pies de un árbol. Con un movimiento de varita, la chica movió las hojas, dejando ver una abertura en el tronco en la cual se veía un túnel.

Con cuidado bajaron por el pasadizo de tierra hasta llegar a la cueva donde estaba el monstruo. Mian y Roxanne comenzaron a lanzar un hechizo tras otro hacia la bestia, pero no parecía que les estuviera afectando.

—El mismo hechizo, al mismo tiempo— susurró Lysander desde un rincón.

El rubio se veía débil, pero no parecía estar herido, por lo tanto Roxanne tenía tiempo para concentrarse en el Buggane. Haciéndole caso a su amigo, que por algo era zoomago, acordó con Mian lanzar el mismo hechizo a la cuenta de tres.

Cuando el haz de luz salió de ambas varitas y se impactó en el pecho peludo de la bestia, este cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sin querer averiguar cuánto tiempo tardaría en recobrarse, corrieron hacia el rubio. Lysander dejó caer el escudo que lo estaba protegiendo y la chica lo ayudó a levantarse. A toda prisa, los tres salieron de aquel lugar para volver al castillo.

*#*#*

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en Londres, Lysander le contó a Roxanne que todo había sido su culpa. Los lugareños le habían advertido sobre el famoso puente, pero él quería conocer aquel ser fantástico que nadie había estudiado jamás. Todo hubiera salido bien si el monstruo no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa y él hubiera tenido su varita consigo.

—Eres un tonto— murmuró ella con el ceño fruncido —, pensé que nunca volvería a verte.

Había estado tan cerca de perderlo, tan asustada ante esa posibilidad, que lo primero que había hecho al volver al castillo, había sido confesarle al rubio sus sentimientos. Por suerte, el chico le correspondía.

—No te dejaría sola— contestó él robándole un beso.

—Bueno, al menos me servirá para un buen artículo, seguro que eso impresionará al jefe— rió Roxanne

* * *

Nota:

Se supone que eso fue suspenso xD

Me basé en las leyendas de la Isla de Man para crear la historia, así que no me maten si es diferente, pero era necesario :D


End file.
